No more trust
by Animallover1313
Summary: Aster's been in a rough life. Now, she's been shipped over to a mental program for teens, and there she meets no other than the gang! Will she be able to go past her fears, or will she stay alone, with no more trust?
1. Chapter 1

I looked outside of the car; listening to my iPod before giving it to my 'parents', before I go into the nuthouse. Yep, I said it. I am officially 'psycho.' I hated this ride. But, on the bright side... I will move away from the horrible people known as my bullies from school, and my stupid yet so abusive 'parents'. I had. It wasn't right for me to do what I did. Apparently, nothing's right about what I do.

The car jerked, and my foster mom shoved me out of the car before throwing the suitcases in my face, and jumped back in the car before speeding off. Probably, she'll be going to another bar, fucking with man-whores... I was the one taking care of my little sister. She and I weren't related, but I wished we were. She was the only normal person I could talk to. Others... they always spread it across the school within an hour. I could never tell anyone anything...instead, I kept it bottled up in my head.

I hated the fact that I have this... thing inside of me. It's this thing... more like a power. I could feel the earth tingling in my fingers... and I could feel that energy whenever I feel the dirt, or the soil.. anything on the ground. I was deathly afraid of heights, and I loved something solid underneath me. I couldn't really imagine me living if there wasn't anything that was solid under my feet. I sighed, and looked around. It seemed nice... just plain. I lugged my suitcases into the main room, and the woman instantly grabbed my bags.

"Thank you," I murmured, and she strained to hear my voice.

"What was that, hun?" She asked sweetly, and I repeated myself. "Oh, you're welcome, sugar. It's the least we can do, you're new here. Your name, sweetie?"

I twirled a strand of my long dark hair, and answered her; with my greenish gold and gray eyes looking up at her. "My name's Aster, but people call me Caroline.." I muttered, and she shook my hand warmly.

"I'm Patricia, but most call me Black Canary." She smiled warmly at me, and she grabbed me by the wrist, and I flinched. She loosened her grip; but it still hurt a lot. I started to tremble, and she just let go of my hand. She wrapped an arm around me, but I backed away from her. I was like a cornered animal. I was scared to death that she was going to hurt me, and I kept on panicking because of it. I sprinted away from her, and she called my name. I started to slow down, but not enough to tumble into a boy with cropped black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"WATCH IT!" He yelled, and I flinched. He stepped towards me, and I tripped on a step down a staircase, and I tumbled down, and my limbs flailed helplessly. I laid down at the end of it, and I could see that my arm was bruised and torn. I lifted myself up, to see a pair of soft green eyes. I stumbled, and he caught me before I could fall to the cold floor. I scrambled away from him, and crawled into a corner.

"S-Stay away from m-me.." I choked out before I started to shiver uncontrollably.

I stayed in that position for a few hours, and then staggered up. I saw kids shuffle out, and they gasped at my state. Some rushed to help me, but I started to see the familiar face of Black Canary.

"Sweetie! What happened to you?!" I heard her shriek, and she immediately helped me to the nurse's office. I sat down on a bed, and the nurse looked at me sympathetically before continuing.

"She seems to be underweight, with cuts on her arms, and she flinches if someone touches her. This young girl..." The nurse pointed to me. "May be one of our most needed patients here."

* * *

I was laid off with just going to dinner, and I had bandages all over my arms, which I covered with a pair of arm warmers I kept in my bag. I slipped them on, and ignored the stares that I got from everyone. I was getting my lunch, and I just noticed a seat all by itself in the corner. I started towards there, then sat down. My back hurt so badly, it hurt whenever my 'dad' hit me if I talked at all. I usually got about three hits to my back with a glass bottle of beer, and I screamed out when he did that. It burned, and I tried to run away from him.

I looked around, and saw everyone look at me with a weird expression on their faces. I turned back to the wall. I heard a pitter-patter near me, and turned around to see the same green eyes with grey eyes startling me. I fell out of my chair. They helped me up, but I rubbed my wrists in pain.

"So, what's up?! I never got your name before. I'm Wally, and this is Artemis." He motioned towards a blonde girl; who was as skinny as a stick, and was staring in disgust at my toast and apple on my plate. I pushed it away from me, and I turned back to them.

"I... I'm Caroline." I murmured, and the girl's eyes softened. She reached out a hand to me, but I flinched. She looked at me with a shocked expression, then gently motioned to a group who was laughing. All except for this one boy. He had dark hair, an soft blue eyes. He was very muscular, but he poked his steak with his fork with disinterest.

"I see you've seen Nightwing. He's been here longer than any of us," Artemis sighed, and then pushed me towards them. I stumbled, then regained my balance before approaching their table. They all paused to look at me, and I looked at Artemis and Wally. They shook their heads, and I sat down quietly. "What up guys? This is the new girl; Caroline." Artemis introduced me, and I waved the hand meekly. A boy turned his head, and his gaze hardened when he saw me.

"What are you doing here, runt?!" He shouted to me, and took a step towards me. I skidded back, and everyone looked at me with a surprised expression. My lip started to tremble, and a girl stuck out her hand. I flinched, and Artemis cocked her head to the side.

"My name's Meghan. They said I was going to have a new roommate, and here you are!" She started cheerfully, and I shook her hand softly. I dropped it, and she smiled sweetly at me. The African American boy across from her did the same, and I tried to sustain my reaction. "I'm Aqualad, and this is Connor. I think you've met him. What... happened to you?" He asked, and I looked at everyone with a troubled face. They stared back at me, and I started off with what happened this morning. Then, I explained what happened with Connor, and how I met Wally.

When I was done, I felt tears sting my eyes when I thought about my foster mother. I remembered how she used to abuse me by locking me in my room, and would only slide water and bread under the door. I starved on that , and I stood up. "I... I'm going to... er... unpack." I state quickly before rushing to my dorm, and closing the door gently behind it. I collapsed on my new bed, and started to sob into my hands. I looked through my things, and took out a picture of me and my foster sister Claryssa. Tears formed in my eyes again, and they splashed on my comforter.

I wondered what they were doing to her now. They didn't treat her as bad as they did me, but now that I was gone, they would use her now. I was terrified for her. I didn't want her to get hurt... she never deserved it. Then again, I did. I wonder if they thought the same for her. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see someone I didn't expect to see.

Nightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's POV:  
My teary eyes looked up at him, and he only cocked his head, before closing the door. I sighed, and took off my shirt, and looked at my back. It was bruised at various places, and I turned around to uncover the concealer. I heard the door open again, and it was Meghan who entered the door. She stopped in her tracks, and she shrieked for someone to come here. I slipped on my shirt, and covered my arms. I saw Aqualad come in, and his eyes widened at my face. He inched closer to me, and I backed up away from him. He brushed away some hair gently, and I started to relax.

"We need to get her to the nurse immediately. These are serious injuries." Aqualad stated, and I covered myself with the comforter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to sleep." I murmured, and changed into my pajamas, and I slipped into sleep.

* * *

Caroline's dream:  
I looked around at the room. I realized where this was. This was the living room where they lived. My foster parents were there, and Claryssa was pressed against the wall. I tried to block the hit, but it went through me. It smashed Claryssa in the back, and shards flew everywhere. I screamed out to her, and blood gushed like a waterfall down her back. The bones started to show in Claryssa's back, and I could hear her cry in pain. I tried to push her out of the way, but I went through her. She was hit with the bottle again, and this time, shards flew into her throat and neck, and she crumbled to the dirt.

"CLARYSSA!" I screamed, then whispered, "CLARYSSA..." I burst into sobs when she wasn't moving, and her chest wasn't heaving up and down. I knelt next to her, and kept screaming to the world and crying, until someone woke me up.

Present:  
"CAROLINE! Caroline, wake up! Stop it! Stop crying! WAKE UP!" Meghan shoved me one last time, and I flew awake. She was breathing heavily, and Black Canary dragged her away from the room. I felt my face, and winced. The bruises were clearly still sore, and I felt something sticky on my cheeks. I feel it, and realize that it's tears. I rubbed them away, and I propped my elbows on top of my knees. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, and I saw someone come in the room.

I pushed past them, and ran to the gym. I heard something; or someone; there and I quietly walked in. I saw Nightwing on the acrobatic rings, and he was doing flips and steadied himself. I could see him strain, and he did another flip before landing unevenly on one of the poles next to me, and doing a flip before landing on his feet, but running into the wall. He turned to his right, and punched a hole in the wall. I flinched, and he noticed I was there. "Don't..." I started, and he turned towards me. "Don't take your anger out on other things... It... It could hurt or damage them even more.." I murmured, and he sat down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his blue eyes a shadow.

"I mean this.." I started, and stepped into the light. He saw my bruises, and his eyes widened. Then, I revealed my back, and he looked at me with surprise.

"Who... Who did that to you?" He asked, surprisingly gentle. I shrugged, then just answered.

"My foster dad. Both of my parents died when I was a baby, so I never knew them. They adopted me with a baby girl when I was about... er... about 5, and they started to abuse me a month later. I got used to it, I guess. They never fed me; only about a piece of toast and water. I grew up that way, so I can't really change it..." I hugged my knees uncomfortably, and he rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he only sat beside me. I grabbed a towel, and started to dab it on him. When I stopped, I faltered at how close we were. I looked at him, and he did the same. I backed up again, and I stood up.

"Caroline, I-"

"I'm fine, Nightwing. I... need to go..." I stammered, and scampered out of the room.

Next Day:  
I woke up in my bed, and Meghan was still asleep on the bed next to me. I shot up, and I stretched, but winced. Covering my face with some concealer, I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans, and pulled onto a sleek bluish white undershirt with a gray pullover that had 'NEW YORK' on the front. I slid into a beige pair of Uggs, and knelt next to Meghan. "Meghan, wake up," I started to urge, and she stirred.

"No, Connor. Not yet. I don't wanna leave either, Connor," I heard her murmur before drifting back into sleep. I tried to stifle a laugh, but terribly failed. I burst out laughing, and she shot up. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" She almost shrieked, and I shrugged.

"Oh, only about; No, Connor, I don't wanna leave either." I burst out laughing again, and she turned a beet red. I started to brush my tangled long hair, and started to braid it. Meghan took the brush when I was finished, and I had placed my hair in a mermaid braid to the side. I climbed back up to my feet, and she wore a black T-shirt with hot pink writing on it, burgundy jeans, and black converse. Meghan also had a pink bag full of books, and also a piece of paper. She stuck it out if front of me, and I flinched slightly. She motioned for me to take it, and I grabbed it with a shaky hand. It read:

Schedule for Caroline S:

1st Period: Confession (Conference Room) 6:30-7:40

2nd Period: Gym (Weight Room) 7:40-8:50

3rd Period: Language Arts (Black Canary) [sorry guys, I didn't really know who else to put as a language teacher... -_-] 8:50-10:00

4th Period: Discussion (Black Canary) 10:00-11:10

Lunch: 11:10-12:00

5th Period: Nurse's Office 12:00-1:10

6th Period: Gardening (Courtyard) 1:10-2:20

7th Period: Arts and Crafts 2:20-3:30

8th Period: Music 3:30-4:00

Free time: 4:00-6:30

Dinner: 6:30-7:30

Showers: 7:30-8:00

Bed: 8:00-10:00

Lights out: 10:00

My eyebrows were raised, and I looked back up at her. "This is complex." I stated, but she only passed me a blue bag with the same logo as hers, and I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said gratefully, and she passed me a bunch of different types of books. I stuffed them in my book, and we heard the morning bell. Meghan's eyes widened, and she grabbed my wrist. I flinched, and stepped away from her. Her eyes widened, and she held out her hand. I took it, and she dragged me out of our dorm.

1st Period:  
I stepped into the Confession with Meghan, and there was everyone that I met during lunch yesterday. I looked around, and I felt a gaze penetrate my side. I turned around, and the only empty seat was next to the person I didn't want to see or talk to at all.

It was Nightwing.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's POV:  
I stepped on my toes to the seat, and Nightwing turned to look at me. I hugged my knees, and the confession started.

"Alright kids, this is time that you start on your confessions; your feelings. Now, since we have a new kid here, we're all going to share our stories."

"W-wait!" A few kids looked back at me with a surprised expression their face, and I looked back down to the floor. "I... I have to share mine... right?" He only nodded. I sighed, and slumped in my chair. It only gave more pain to my back, and I immediately straightened.

"You can start now, kiddo." He stated, and I only nodded with a sad face.

"Alright... my parents... they died when I was a baby. I never really knew them. I was sent to an orphanage when I was about 3 months, and they treated me kindly there. That was about the best care I'd had in my life... and that counts of my time here now, too... I was adopted with a baby girl when I was about 5, and I was happy for the first week there at my foster home. Then, I became a personal slave to them. If I said anything, then I was hit in the back with a glass bottle." I paused, and most people looked at me with a horrified expression. I gulped, then continued.

"I... If I didn't do what they asked, then they would hit me. They punched me in the face, and they would... they would..." I couldn't continue, and I felt tears sting my eyes. "They would... starve me, and keep me outside; like I was an unwanted dog. When I was good, they only locked me in my room, and slid toast and water under the door..."

I laughed without humor. "That was nothing. I was thankful that I got anything for food. I ran away so many times... but.." I felt a tear streak down my cheek. "When I... when I ran away one time... some drunk thugs caught me hiding in the alley. They pushed me against the wall, and they... they tried to... " I burst into tears, remembering the horrid memory of the alcoholic breath on my face. "A couple found me there, being stripped when I was about 8. They... they threw them off of me, and they rushed me to a hospital. When I returned home, it was a few months later. They... I was punished for the months that I was missing... my sister... she..."

I looked at the floor, and I wiped my face, but new tears streamed down my cheeks like a river. "She died... at age 5. It was all my fault. I started to cut, and I committed suicide... at least attempted to.. Claryssa died because she lost too much blood, and I did everything I could to help her... but it was never enough... I couldn't protect her..." I looked up, and saw everyone looking at me with a horrified and disgusted expression. Meghan was in shock, and was looking at me with a sympathetic expression on her face. Artemis and Wally had their eyes popping out of their sockets, and their jaws dropped to the floor.

The bell rang, and I stood up and walked as fast as I could to my next period. I heard someone shout my name, and I turned around to see a patch of black hair before I fell backwards onto the floor. I groaned, and rubbed my back, wincing at the pain, and most likely blood crawling from my wound. I felt something sticky, and my eyes widened. I looked up, and I saw Nightwing look down at me with a worried expression scripted on his face.

"Caroline, are you alright? Caroline, what's wrong? Caroline!" I heard him shout, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

Nightwing's POV: (I know... I changed POVs, but it was necessary!)  
I lifted her up, and her head lolled everywhere. I ran to the nurse, and Black Canary was there with her. There was blood seeping from Caroline's shirt, and Black Canary's eyes widened.

"What happened?!" Both the nurse and Black Canary screeched, and I set her down gently on a bed.

"I don't know... but she has scars on her back. I think they reopened or something, when I bumped into her." I shrugged, and sat next to her. I was actually worried for someone. Eh... I'll think about that later on. They stripped her to her sports bra and jeans, and I couldn't help but turn a light red. Don't blame me, I'm pervy that way. They ushered me out of the room, and I had to continue with my classes.

* * *

Lunch Nightwing's POV:  
I poked around with my steak... again. I heard my friends talking, and I only smiled and nodded. I was here since this hellhole was built... my past was that bad...

_Flashback: _  
_"MOM! DADDY! NO!" I screamed, and my mother had a horrified expression on her face. They both fell to the ground from the trapeze, and the audience shrieked and screamed. One man stood up; with a surprised expression on his face. I collapsed on my knees, and pounded the platform with my fists. They pulled me down the ladder, and I was still crying. A few days later, I was at their funeral. There was a shadow behind me, and I turned around to see another man who knelt next to me and patted my shoulder with sympathy. _

_Then came a year or so, it happened. IT happened when I came from the grocery store, with a bunch of paper bags in my arms. I heard a yell, and a thud. I burst through the door to find my adopted father lying on the floor, with blood pooling from his head. He was dead... _

_"NO!" I shouted, and looked for the closest thing I could find. It was apparently a vase. I smashed it on his head, and he crumbled to the floor. I saw blood start to spurt from his chest, and I saw that a shard of glass impaled his throat and chest. He smiled with reddish teeth; tainted with blood; and I heard pounding on the door. _

_"POLICE! LET US IN!" More pounds were made on the door, and they came in forcefully. They saw the scene, and handcuffed me. I was only twelve at the time. _

Present:  
"Nightwing? What up, bro?" I heard Wally ask quietly, and I realized I was staring blankly into... somewhere. I heard a creak of the door, and Caroline came in through the door; clearly in a rush. She grabbed a small plate of food, and ran back out to where she came from. I stood up, and started to follow her.

"Hey! Wait up! Damn, you walk fast!" I yelled out to her, and it only made her walk faster. I had to sprint to catch up to her. I stopped her, and she had a frantic look on her face. "Hey," I said in a quieter voice. She only nodded in response, and I looked at her more intently. She looked back up at me, and her eyes almost made me do a double-take. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald, with a hint of gold and silver clouding in her iris. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, and she only darted past me. I sighed, and started to pursue her again. "Caroline, wait!" I called out, and she stopped at her dorm, and went in. I followed her, and put my foot in before she closed the door gently.

"What is it, Nightwing? You know my past now. I bet you don't want me to show my face to you," I heard her muffle through the door, and heard her break pieces of the bread and steak. I heard the silverware scrape against the plate, and she took a bite out of it. Then, the plate clattered to the floor, and I heard her start to vomit. I tried to get inside, but she cried out. "Don't come in here!"

The door closed with a powerful force, and I staggered backwards. I rammed through the door, and I saw her bending over the trash can; her lightly crying. I knelt next to her, and pulled out the hair, putting it behind her. She looked up at me, and I grabbed a napkin and wiped it across her mouth; but she flinched before I tried again, this time she relaxed. I wiped it gently, and I could feel her quivering. "Caroline, why can't you eat anything?" I asked quietly, and she only hugged her knees uncomfortably; only to wince, and try to find different poses of sitting down without her back hurting.

"I c-can't b-because I was r-raised to eat only toast and w-water... I can't eat meat otherwise I vomit it back up..." She winced again, and sat on her bed. Caroline walked to her dresser, and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't really get it. How could she get so hurt... yet shrug it off like it was nothing.

"Do you want me to get you something else?" I asked softly, but she shook her head.

"I'll manage... but thank you for offering..." She murmured, then yawned. She went into the bathroom, and changed into a pair of blue short shorts that exposed long tan legs, black knee-high converse with white laces, and a white shirt with blue seeping at the bottom of it. She also had a light blue snapback hat that had a little Domo on it, and it was also blue. I smiled at it, and she only smiled lightly before placing it on her head. She frowned, then placed it on her dresser, along with a picture of her and another girl when they were little. That girl may have been her sister that died...

"Hey, we gotta go to our period, now, so-" I stopped when I saw she was trying not to laugh. "Why are you laughing...?"

"S-sorry, it's just that I used to have this f-friend about a few years ago, and he contaminated my mind, so now I have a pervy mind..." She started to laugh again, and I only patted her back. She was laughing, so she didn't notice I was touching her. Caroline started to stop laughing, and she looked up at me. I looked down at her, and my mind was absorbed by her unique eyes.

Caroline cleared her throat, and I realized how close we were. She stepped away, and she opened the door. Bending down to get the plates, she winced, so I stopped her by wrapping my arms around her waist, and tugging her towards the other direction. She gave me a 'what the hell did you just do' look, and I bent down to get the plates. She took them from me, and I only sighed before dumping them in the trash-can.

Caroline grabbed her bag, and she headed down to the nurse's office. I went after her, and strolled beside her. I could see the boys checking her out, and I wrapped an arm around her waist, for which she flinched. Caroline looked up at me with a surprised expression, and I only shrugged. She stopped in front of my classroom.

"Why'd you stop here?" I asked, reluctantly sliding my arm from her waist. She motioned to my friends; who were waving for me to come into the classroom. She pushed me gently towards the with a partially sad expression, and she was gone when I asked if she was okay.

* * *

So...

First: Caroline never a lot of friends.. is she jealous?

Second: Aw... more Nightwing/Caroline!

Third: There's gonna be some bumps in their relationship... if they actually get one... hehehehehe

See ya guys! Love you! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV:  
I felt the tears sting my eyes, and I burst into sobs in the middle of the hallway. All of the memories... all of the memories I tried to hide were all coming back to me... I wiped my eyes and face before entering the nurse's office. They both turned towards me, and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down, and they closed the door behind me. I started to take off my bandages and shirt, and they studied my wounds. They started to treat it, and once the hour and ten minutes was over, they were still looking uncertain about my wounds.

"It's a good thing that she's coming here everyday, because it's going to take her a long time to heal- emotionally and physically." I heard the nurse state, and I turned away from them, so they couldn't see my face. I wiped away the tears, and walked out to my next class. I walked outside to the courtyard, and all of Nightwing's little group were in one corner, while there was another group of kids. I chose a separate corner; which was all alone. Perfectly described how I felt. Alone.

I chose the aster, since that was what I was named for; the star flower. I nestled it gently in the soil, and gently cupped the dirt in my hands, and poured it into the hole where the seed lie. I sprinkled the water on it, and it started to grow immediately. Everyone saw this, and turned to see my plant. Before my eyes, it evolved and bloomed into a beautiful daisy like flower, that looked like a star. It certainly grew to its name. This was what happened at my old school... I remembered it vividly...

_Flashback:_  
_"Hey!" I heard a kid say. "Hers is growing, like, already! Is mine broken or something?!" I chuckled knowingly at them. They certainly weren't into gardening. "Hey! Tree girl! Plant this seed for me!" I heard more coming my way from various places. "Tree girl! Get your ass over here and grow my seed!" I heard a bully shout towards me, and I started to head towards the bully and her group._

_Most girls smirked and pointed at me, and I only rolled my eyes at them. "You're going to plant this and it'll grow immediately, or else yours is gonna die!" I heard one say, and I winced. "Oh, is little Tree girl afraid to let her pretty little flower die? HA HA HA AHAHAHHA!" They all laughed, and I knelt down at the ugly daisy that was harshly pushed into the dirt. I scooped it up from the dirt, and nestled it deeper into the soil, and sprinkled it with dirt that covered the holes of where they scooped out the dirt to squish the seed in. I sprayed the water gently onto the soil where the seed was, and it started to grow, but not completely. The girl pushed me to the ground, and started to yell at me. One of her friends started to head towards the spring starflower, and I started to run to shield it from them. _

_"Don't touch it! It's an endangered species! If you kill it, it won't be able to produce more seeds, and-" One girl pushed me to the ground, and it ripped it from the roots. I cried out, and everything grew black._

Present Caroline's POV:  
They all looked at the plant in shock, and I immediately covered it with my hands. "Er... nothing's happening here! You can just go back to your plants! It's perfectly... oh my gods." I murmured in shock at the bush full of asters in front of me. I face-palmed myself, and a flower fell off; and into my hands. I squeezed it lightly, and turned to see everyone with a surprised expression, and jealous looks on their faces. I stroked my aster, and treated to my bush until the bell rung. I sped out of the courtyard, and into my crafts class.

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
I bumped into another girl, and this one had black hair and blue eyes. She blushed and stepped out of the way. I had to admit, she was kind of pretty, but not as... er.. much as Caroline was. I mentally face-palmed myself, and I turned my attention towards her, and she looked me up in the eyes. Hell, why was I thinking about Caroline? I didn't have a chance with her... might as well have someone else...

Something gave me the urge to kiss, her, and when I pulled away, Caroline was standing there like she was a fish out of water. She turned on her heel and ran the opposite direction, and I quickly told the girl my name before following Caroline. "Caroline! Wait up!"

She stopped in her tracks, and I noticed that her eyes were watery. Her eyes were a dim olive, and it made me get absorbed in them. "What's wrong?" I asked, and she only looked up at me with hurt eyes. "Caroline, I won't let anyone hurt you.." What she said next surprised me.

"What if it's you, Nightwing?" She whispered, and I cupped her head in my palm, but she shrugged it away. "Go now. I think your new girlfriend is waiting for you." She stated, and she scurried away from me.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I covered my cuts that I made with the knife that I carried in case of... attacks; with a gauze that I used for my waist and back. I slipped on some arm warmers, and walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at me, and I went to my easel in the corner of the room. The blue eyed girl sat next to Nightwing, and everyone looked like they were having fun with her. I'll never have that. Never did and never will. We were supposed to paint what inspired us, so I started on my painting.

When I was done, I sighed, and smeared some paint onto my cheeks by rubbing the sweat off of my face. It was an eye filled with tears, and it had a gold, silver, blue and green iris. It looked like me, and I cocked my head to the side. I wrote down in little words:

You will never have friends...  
Your love will perish...  
Left alone...  
With no more trust.

I turned my painting in, and his eyes widened when he saw this. He turned it over for the class to see, and I quickly strolled back to my seat. The bell chimed for the last period of the day, and it was one period until I was about to break. I scampered out of the room, and I turned a corner until I saw Nightwing and the girlfriend of his in a 'hot' make out session. I pushed past them, and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I scurried on, and I ran past Meghan and the others.

"Caroline! Wait up!" I heard Meghan shout to me, but I only scrambled faster. I turned into the music room, and I was greeted by the music teacher. I sat down on the choir booths that they had, and she assigned us to our assignment: Do a duet or solo on a song that describes an event in your life.

"Caroline?" I heard a voice say softly, and I turned around to see nobody but Nightwing and the girl sucking their faces. I'm happy for you... I guess... I looked sadly at their way, and I turned back to the music stand.

"Alright, munchkins! Caroline, since you're new, you can go first!" My eyes widened, and I was dragged to the stage.

I sighed before starting off. "Alright... I'm going to sing a song that I remember from a long time ago, and it states what I feel right now..." I gulped before singing.

I tried to paint you a picture  
The colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along  
You were shaded with patience  
Your strokes of everything  
That I need just to make it  
And I believe that  
That I could tear you apart  
But it won't break  
Anything that you are  
You are  
We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind  
I walked a minute in your shoes  
They never would have fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose  
I need to get  
Some perspective on these words  
Before I hunt them down  
You're an island and my ship  
Has run aground  
Time to tear you apart  
But it won't break  
Anything that we are  
We are  
We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind  
Every single day that I can breathe  
You changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by  
So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind  
So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die

I stopped, and everyone roared in applauding. I blushed, and sat back down. We went back on with class, and everyone worked silently. All I could hear was giggling and laughter, and I immediately knew that it was that girl and Nightwing.

The bell finally rang, so I ran at full speed to my dorm. I stopped, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked... different. People said I was, with the type of eyes and hair I had. I had tousled black and brown hair, with green, silver, and gold eyes. I was different. I didn't belong. I held my head in my hands, and started to sob. I heard the door open, and I saw a befuddled Meghan staring down at me. I sobbed more, and she cradled my head in her hands. I sobbed heavier, and there were more knocks on the door, and Artemis and Wally stepped in the dorm room, and looked at me with concern.

"Er... Caroline... Nightwing's -"

"Don't. Let. Him. In." I gritted, and she looked at me with surprise. She stepped out, and there was yelling of two girls and a boy, and the other girl was his girlfriend. That dumbass. I sat on my bed, and stared blankly into the wall. I looked in my hands, and felt a soft aster in it... it was the same one from the bush I grew. I fiddled with it in my hands, and I fell asleep, still crying with Meghan comforting me.

* * *

So...

First: Nightwing tries to convince Caroline!

Second: Caroline and the girl have a little... bump.. into the girl...

See ya! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend Caroline's POV:  
I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans on, with a turquoise tank top with a teddy bear on it, and a pair of blue converse. The last thing I pulled on was a pair of black arm warmers, and I relaxed a teeny bit. I slipped my picture in my pocket, and a knock was heard at the door.

I looked towards Meghan, and she only groaned and threw a pillow at me before I stood up; falling back into my bed. I stood up again, and I threw it back at her while walking to the door. I opened the door to Nightwing, who had his girlfriend on his arm, and she gave me a smug look before walking away, swaying her hips side to side.

"Caroline, I need to-" Nightwing started, but I immediately stopped him.

"We don't need to talk, Nightwing. You have all you want: a beautiful girlfriend, a bunch of friends, you're nice, sweet, and you're handsome. I'm the total opposite. I'm just an ugly hag who has no friends, and with horrible scars that makes me ugly and unwanted." I closed the door on a shocked Nightwing, and I slid against the door. I landed on the floor, and I started to sob. Meghan sat up, and kneeled next to me, and hugged me tightly. I started to tremble, and she only hugged me tighter.

More pounds on the door were heard, and I wiped my face before answering it. "A-Artemis, Wally, C-Connor, Aqualad?" I stammered, and looked further. I noticed Nightwing and his girlfriend; sucking face and she was literally on his arm. "I... If you're all coming in... I have to run some errands anyways." I opened the door wider, and pushed past them. I rushed towards the girls' bathroom, but I felt a hand encase itself around my wrist. I started to thrash around, and I turned around to see Nightwing staring at me with gleaming blue eyes.

"Caroline, we need to talk. I really-"

"We don't need to talk anymore. It's gone. I don't have any friends, and I will never have any!" I shouted to him, but his grip only tightened on me.

"You have me, Caroline. I'll protect you, I won't let anything hurt you anymore, I-"

"I told you, _you're _hurting me, Nightwing. I'm happy for you, but... but when you're with your friends; all happy and such... it reminds me that I'm always going to be alone. You're with that girl, and you're so happy. I'll never have that. Go." I yanked my hand back, and I sprinted away from him.

I started to pant, and I clutched my sides. I looked up, and noticed that I was in the courtyard. I started to walk towards my plant, but collapsed on my knees in front of it. I saw the petals of the flower falling off, and I slipped off the arm warmers.

"Don't cry with me, little one. I should be crying, not you," I murmured softly to it, and it stopped losing petals, and lifted itself up to the sunlight. I looked up to see Meghan; who had her eyes popping out of her sockets.

"Y... You just... it... What did you do?!" She almost screeched, and I silenced her with a stare. I stood up, and started to walk away from the courtyard as fast as I could. I stopped at the gym, and walked in quietly.

I noticed Nightwing on the rings, and I silently trotted past him. Slipping my knife up from my jeans, I started to practice throwing it to the target: the dummy across the platform. Every time I threw it, it impaled it in the chest, and I walked towards it, and pulled the knife out from the dummy's body.

On the last time, it was so strong, that it knocked the dummy to the ground with a loud crash. I flinched, and Nightwing turned his head towards my direction. Immediately, he ran towards me, and I only glared at him while walking towards the dummy, and pulled it up before sliding the knife down my jeans.

"Caroline, please! I need to talk to you..." His voice cracked and I only turned towards him.

"What is it?" I asked wearily, and he immediately brightened.

"Caroline... I thought... I thought I had no chance with you... so-"

"So you... you hooked up with her? Nightwing, you could've just told me! That's... that's going to hurt the both of us... and do you even know what'll happen with her?! She's going to be heart-broken; broken and shattered that she thought that someone actually loved her! That... " I looked up at him, and he gazed back with eyes full of surprise. "That's going to hurt her... stab her like a knife," I murmured, and I could feel tears sting my eyes. "I'm sorry... but you need to stay with her. If you want to be with me, then you need to prove it." I stated, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Will this prove it?" He asked quietly before smashing his lips on mine. My eyes grew wide in shock, and my hands flew up to his chest; giving us a distance.

"N-no..." I stuttered, and I backed away from him. "That's not going to prove anything..." I started, then shook my head. I started to rush to my dorm, and everyone was there, including the girl. The girl gave me a weird look, and exited the room. I followed her, and grabbed her hand gently. She turned around, and yanked her hand back.

"Don't touch me," She snarled, and her hand came up and punched me in the face. "If you even touch or see Nightwing... that's what you're going to get." She started, and my eyes widened. She punched me again, and I felt a few drops of blood trickle down my temple. I felt drowsiness take in me, and I stumbled back to my dorm after wiping off my head. Meghan squeaked when she saw me, and she ran to my side, followed by everyone else. The girl was gone, and I was led gently back to my dorm. I collapsed on my bed, and they started to treat my head.

* * *

Alright now...

First: Caroline's going to get very injured...

Second: Someone finds out the girl's dirty little secret!

Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Caroline's POV:  
I groaned, and threw my alarm clock against the wall.

"Caroline, that's another clock!" Meghan cursed, and I groaned again when she flipped the mattress over, throwing me on the floor. "GET UP!" I heard her screech, and I could hear her stifling laughs. I pushed myself up, and I rubbed my temple. Throwing a pillow at her, she was hit in the face. I lifted myself up, and grabbed a random pair of clothes, and rushed into the bathroom before Meghan could do something else. I came back out in a white long sleeved sweater with an anchor on the front of it, and a pair of dark wash short shorts on. I had a pair of black converse on, and I tied up my hair in two braids.

We both rushed out of the door, and made it on time to our first class.

First period:  
I reluctantly made my way to my seat next to Nightwing, and I noticed the girl staring at me like I was a tasty fruit she was waiting to eat. I gulped, and class started.

"Zatanna, since you're new, how 'bout you tell us your past? Er... the last one we heard was pretty... unusual." Everyone turned to look at me. "We hope yours isn't as... bad." The teacher asked sweetly, and she only nodded innocently. She glared at me one last time, and she started.

"Well, I had a rocky past with my parents, so when they divorced, I was pretty pissed. I mean, who wouldn't be? Anyways, my step-dad was a total douche. He would order me around and such, and so when he threw his glass bottle on the floor and demanded I clean it, I threw another one at him, and ran outta that house." She quickly looked around, and smiled sweetly at Nightwing, then glared darkly at me. _That wasn't so bad..._

The school bell rang, and it was time for second period.

"Hey, Caroline! Can I talk with you for a sec?!" I heard the girl (apparently Zatanna) call out to me, and Meghan started to go on without me. When I got there, she punched me in the jaw as hard as a brick, making me fall to the ground; hurting my leg. I cried out quietly, and she punched me again in the right cheekbone, and I saw blood splatter on the walls. I heard a scream from behind me, and Zatanna ran away; but not before Meghan could see her face.

"CAROLINE! AH... OH MY GOODNESS... THAT BITCH!" I heard her scream, and she quickly lifted me off from the ground. My arm was slung over her shoulder, and she helped me walk to my next class.

"Meghan..." I started, and she turned her attention on me. "P-Promise me... one thing." I started, and she only nodded. "Don't... Don't tell anyone... about this." I stated, and her eyes widened, but she only nodded. I smiled at her, and she smiled softly back. She told me more about her reason (which was anxiety attacks and such), and I felt like she was my first real friend.

* * *

Second period:  
When Meghan and I walked in, most of the kids gasped, and rushed to us. The teacher shooed them away, and sent me to the nurse's office. Guess who they got to help me there? No other than the fucking Nightwing. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

"Caroline, who did that to you?" I heard him ask quietly, and I saw a pair of icy blue eyes watching me from a distance.

"N-no one.." I stammered, then stopped. "Nightwing, just go. I'm fine now. Please, y-you need to do work.." After a few minutes of persuading, he finally gave in, and started to walk back into the classroom. When he was in the classroom, I was kicked in the head. I fell to the floor, and someone pinned me down. She lifted up my sleeve, and whipped out a razor. When it pierced my skin deeply, I let out a strangled scream, that echoed through the halls, loud and clear.

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
A few moments when I returned to the classroom, we heard a strangled scream. All of our eyes widened, and Meghan ran out of the classroom.

"CAROLINE! CAROLINE, WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Meghan call out, and she let out a fragile shriek, and she rushed to an unconscious body, and started to nudge the body. With a sickening jolt, I realized that the body was Caroline. I picked her up, and Meghan and I ran to the nurse's office.

After an hour or so, Caroline regained consciousness. Meghan and I sat next to her for that hour, and Caroline seemed distant, and Meghan was almost crying out of fear for Caroline. "C-Caroline!" Meghan cried out, and she hugged her tightly. I noticed something red under her white sleeve, but Caroline quickly hid it before I could ask her about it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, CAROLINE. AND I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT A NO ONE, BECAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED." I commanded, and Caroline flinched. She winced, and then only shook her head. Her eyes widened, and Meghan's did too.

"Nightwing... just go. Go now." I heard her stutter, and I pushed the chair aside when I exited the room.

Meghan's POV:  
"Caroline... she's after you... she did that to you... didn't she...?" I asked her quietly, and she only nodded.

"I... I don't remember much... but... she kicked... my head. I fell... and she pinned me down... She...she.." Caroline burst into tears, and I wrapped my arms around her. One of her arms was a little sticky, so I raveled it up, and saw that her arm was bloody, with cuts saying in bold:

'STAY AWAY'

My eyes widened, and Caroline started to sob. I felt tears of fear and anger sting my eyes, and they freely fell down to my cheeks. "HOW DARE SHE! SHE WILL PAY FOR THAT CAROLINE, I PROMISE YOU!" I screamed, and I saw Caroline flinch. She only shook her head, and sat up.

"Don't go near her, Meghan. She knows you know. She'll hurt you too. Stay away from her, Meghan." Caroline said calmly, and the nurse cleaned the wound before bandaging it. Caroline slid the sleeve back down, and she swung her legs off of the bed, and hopped off, only falling on her face; if I didn't catch her. She mewed a 'thank you', and we walked back to the classroom.

* * *

Now...

First: Meghan and Caroline are now almost like sisters. YAY!

Second: Nightwing chooses between Caroline and Zatanna...

Love ya! Bye bye!

Lunch Caroline's POV:  
I grabbed a small plate of toast and fruit, and sat in my usual seat: the corner. Instead of one seat, there were two now. Meghan decided that she was going to stay with me for protection, even though I tried to persuade her to go with her friends. She declined, and so now here we are.

We sat down, and started to chat quietly.

"When's this gonna be over?" I heard her complain quietly, and I laughed at her.

"It's gonna be over when Nightwing stops stalking me," I replied, and it was a bad time, because she was in the middle of eating her spaghetti. She burst out laughing, and her spaghetti noodles flew everywhere at the table. I started to laugh, and she quickly joined in. We were now laughing like hyenas, and my stomach started to hurt. "Stop... it hurts... hahahaha," I gasped out, and I started to cough. Taking a swig of water, I looked back at her.

"God, he does that?!" She screeched, and I burst out laughing again.

"No, but Zatanna thinks that I do..." I laughed again, and I ripped off a piece of the toast. Biting into it thoughtfully, I didn't notice that Artemis and Wally snuck up behind us.

"CAROLINE!" Wally screamed in my ear, and I screamed, and fell out of my chair. All of us burst out laughing again, and Nightwing and Zatanna started walking our way. I stood up, and Meghan followed me shortly. I ran out of the cafeteria, and I rubbed my arm nervously. Zatanna stormed towards us, and she punched Meghan in the gut, but I intercepted. I coughed up blood, and Wally stood there with a surprised expression, along with Artemis and Meghan.

Zatanna didn't see them, so she punched me in the face, and pushed me out of the way. She whipped a razor, and she was about to throw it at Meghan, but I slid out my knife, and blocked the razor, much to everyone's surprise. The razor broke in half, and I quietly but quickly slid my knife back in my jeans. I picked up the razor, and threw it in the trash. Artemis and Wally ran to me and Zatanna, and looked at her with a shocked expression.

She quickly turned to me, and screamed out, "Caroline, why did you have a knife and a razor? You're going to get in so much trouble when Black Canary finds out-"

"No, child. You will." I heard Black Canary as she stepped out, and she turned to the both of us. "I saw what you did on Caroline's arm, and her wounds. Those both indicated that she was hit, not running into walls or poles. I checked on her arm, and it was from a razor, not a knife. So, in all, you were the one who did all of those things to her. You're going to be checked into jail for assaulting and attempted killing of Meghan M'orsse." (I don't know how to say Meghan's last name, so I just guessed.)

Then, she turned to us, and I realized that we had an... audience. Most of the kids had heard Meghan and Zatanna, and had come out to see what was happening. I saw Nightwing in the crowd, and I ran from the scene as fast as I could.

* * *

"Nhe... Nhe... Nhe.." I hiccupped another sob, and I looked at where I was. I was in the music room, and I collapsed under the piano. I listened to the silent strum of the strings. I felt a pitter-patter at the door, and I looked at a pair of black Adidas originals. They came towards the piano, and I met a pair of light blue eyes, and I immediately tensed. I saw shaggy black hair, and I saw it was Nightwing.

He tried to coax me out from under the piano, but I kept on shaking my head, and murmuring Zatanna's head. He said one last time, and I gave in. I crawled out, and he sat me next to him on the piano booth.

"Caroline, I'm going to prove to you that I love you... I wrote this song for you..." He started embarrassed, and started to sing.

Just The Way You Are- by Bruno Mars  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah

He stopped singing, and looked back up at me. He pulled me closer to him, and leaned so close that our foreheads were touching. "Do you believe me now?" He asked in a gentle and quiet voice, and I only smiled lightly before nodding. "Good," He started, and leaned in closer. "'Cause I was going to do this either way." His lips were pressed against mine, and my eyes drooped, so that my eyelids were closed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he deepened the kiss. I broke away, and he wiped away the tears that streamed down my face. "Why are you crying, love" He asked in a British accent, and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked up at him, and leaned my head down on his chest. "It's b-because... no one's ever loved me before... and... the only people that loved me... all are gone..." My voice was muffled in his chest, and he picked me up, and set me down on the ground in front of the music room.

"Just know that I love you, and I won't let go that easily," he stated, and I smiled at him before kissing his jaw. "C'mon. We need to get to our classes now." He kissed my lips sweetly before leaving to go to Gym. I looked after him, then I turned around and was face to face with Zatanna.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG!

First: What's Zatanna gonna do with Caroline since she saw them?

Second: What'll happen with the gang when they find out about Nightwing and Caroline?

Love ya Ta taa!

* * *

Now...

First: There is now a poll, stating which of the stories you liked best: Come Closer, One step closer, and this one! If you don't know what One step closer and Come closer are, check out my profile, and START READING IT!

Second: Er... that's pretty much it...

Alrighty then!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Meghan's POV:  
I was walking towards the gym, when I heard a scream, and a bunch of crashes. It sounded like it was coming from the music room, and I started to run there. I heard it again and again, and I rammed through the door to see Caroline pinned on the wall with Zatanna pointing a knife at her throat.

"CAROLINE! HOLY SHIT!" I screeched, and tackled Zatanna to the ground. Zatanna cut me on the cheek with the knife, and Caroline grabbed me, and dragged me off of her. Black Canary and the nurse rushed in, and inspected Caroline; who had cuts and bruises on her legs and neck.

"How is she always fucking us up?!" I complained, and I could see Caroline trying to stifle laughs. Finally, she couldn't take it, and just burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha... fucking up... hehehe," I heard, and I started to laugh too. She smiled, and she looked at my cut in concern. "Meghan, will your cut be okay?" She asked quietly while the nurse was bandaging it. When she was done, I just shrugged. We watched the police come through, and handcuff a thrashing Zatanna. She was charging at Caroline, but she only side-stepped, making Zatanna run into a wall. She crumpled to the floor, and the police slung her over their shoulder, and rushed back out of the building.

The bell rang again, and that symbolized that it was time for gardening. We rushed out; grabbing our bags that were strewn at different sides of the room. We ran out to the courtyard, and collapsed in front of the plant that Caroline planted only yesterday. Caroline cradled a little seed in her hands, and I cocked my head.

"It's an Astrophytum. It's really beautiful; you'll see." I heard her murmur, and she nestled it gently in the dirt, and sprinkled it with water. It immediately started to grow, until it bloomed into a beautiful red color. I gasped, and so did everyone else in the class. She started to stroke it, and it started to grow more, until it was like the last one; a bush full of flowers. She started to stroke one, until I asked a bizarre question.

"So, are you and Nightwing official yet?" I asked slyly, and her grip made the flower bud float to the ground, but not before she caught it, and started to stutter.

"N-n-no... w-why would y-you think t-that?" She started then turned her attention to the plant, and started to stroke it apologetically. "I'm so sorry, little one. I'll try to help you..." She planted a petal of the flower in the dirt, and sprinkled water in it. It started to grow too, and it was just as beautiful as the first one. She smiled, and turned towards me.

"Well then," I sighed, then started to walk towards Nightwing and the rest of them. "I guess I can tell Nightwing that-"

"NO!" She shrieked, and she pulled on my hand, so that I fell to the ground next to her. "We kinda...kissed."

I almost squealed, and started to clap excitedly. "It's about time! I hoped it would happen soon..." She only sighed and rolled her eyes, and we started on our plants again.

* * *

Last Period Caroline's POV: I walked into the music room with Meghan and Nightwing at my side, and I stopped in my tracks. I remembered Zatanna; pinning me to the wall; with a knife at my throat...

"Caroline, we're with you." I heard Nightwing murmur, and I leaned onto him. He kissed my head, and I could hear Meghan 'awwing' at his action. We both turned to face her, and her face turned a deep red.

"S-sorry... it's just... so CUTE!'' She shrieked, and jumped up and down. She stopped abruptly, and we turned to see Connor with Aqualad. Her face was a red again, and me and Nightwing thought the same thing: she totally likes him. We saw Connor's face color again, and I smiled devilishly. I whispered something into everyone's ears (except for Connor and Meghan; of course), and they nodded and smiled. We climbed onto the bars, and Connor and Meghan were left to sit next to each other. They both blushed when they had to be squished together, and we all laughed at the two.

Our assignment was to sing a duet with the opposite sex, and have it done and ready to present in less than fifteen minutes. We (me and Nightwing) had chosen to do something... that showed that we were together. Soon, the stage was ready, and we were the first ones up. He handed me a microphone, and I caught it swiftly.

_Somebody to love- by Justin Bieber ft. Usher  
(__Caroline,_ **Nightwing, **both)  
_For you I'd write a symphony_  
_I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim  
Watch me play for ya_  
_For you I'd be running a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart_  
_I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine_  
_I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby, listen_  
I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
_I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody to love_  
**Everyday I'd bring sun around  
I'll sweep away the clouds  
Smile for me**  
**I would take every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime  
Step to the beat of my heart**  
**I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine**  
**I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby, listen**  
I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
_I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody to love_  
_I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody to love_  
**And you can let it out  
Anything you want  
I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah**  
_But what I really want, I can't find 'cause  
Money can't find me somebody to love, oh  
_Find me somebody to love, oh  
_I need somebody to love, yeah_**  
**I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
_I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody_  
_I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody_  
_I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I need somebody to love_  
**Is she out there? Is she out there?  
Is she out there? Is she out there?  
**_I just need somebody to love_

Everyone in the crowd gave us a standing ovation, and we both bowed gratefully. I sat back on the booth, and I felt a pair or arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Nightwing with a happy expression on his face. He kissed my lips, and I leaned on his chest. The bell soon rang, and we all shuffled out of the classroom.

"Caroline, Nightwing? May you two stay for a minute?" I heard the music teacher ask nicely, and we stayed back while the others scrambled out. "You two are very good together, like a team would. Would you two be considering an audition in the talent show in the spring?" She asked, and I glanced towards Nightwing's way, and he only nodded.

"Er... s-sure, we'd love t-to.." I stuttered, and they both laughed at me. I blushed, and we stood up.

"Great, I'll put your names on." She chirped, and I only smiled and nodded. We exited together, and started to go to my dorm.

When we got there, they were all hanging around, and laughing together. I smiled sadly at them, and sat down on my bed. I stared at them all, and the room got quiet. I looked around, and saw everyone staring at me. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands wrapped them around my waist, and I shrieked, "RAPE!" and punched him in the chest. I turned around to see Nightwing with a very pained expression on his face, and everyone burst out laughing. "Oh my gods, Nightwing, I'm so sorry!" I wailed, and rested my hand on his chest.

He looked up at me while stifling laughs, and he burst out laughing. I chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his lap. I blushed, and everyone laughed at me. I smiled lightly, then looked up at my dresser. My smile gone, and I jumped away from Nightwing's arms, but quickly kissed his cheek. I grabbed my hat and picture, and rushed out of the door.

* * *

First: Caroline's needing to go to talk to someone...

Second: Meghan and Connor are getting close... hehehehehehe

Love ya guys! Bye!


End file.
